


Rescue

by Fyniel



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyniel/pseuds/Fyniel
Summary: Jekyll takes a stroll in the night when he suddenly hears a scream.





	Rescue

Sometimes Robert Jekyll wandered around in the night. He had no destination, an appointment or any other reason, he just walked for the sake of walking.

He could let his thoughts fly out in the cold night air up into the sky to the stars. It relaxed him and in these moments he had nothing to worry about, no one wanted something from him -or Hyde.

Robert could feel him in the back of his head. It is an unsettling feeling to not know what he is planning or thinking about but right now Hyde seemed silent and stayed were he was.

He walked through a park and a few streets. There were barely any other people outside now.

When he walked around another corner he saw that his feet had carried him to The Empire but Robert had no desire in getting drunk or getting into any trouble and decided to just continue on his way.

As he went past The Empire he could feel Hyde twitching in his mind. Coming forward in his head, somehow it felt loud. Robert hold him down.

"Not today", he mumbled under his breath and went on.

Suddenly he heard a scream. He started running in the direction it came from and found that a woman was being surrounded by four men. She was truying to get away from them but they blocked the way.

"Hey", Robert shouted, "leave her alone!"

One of the men turned around.

"What did ya say pretty boy?"

"I said, leave her alone!"

"Ha!"

The man stepped closer to Robert. He was tall and full of muscles and stared down at Robert. The doctor took a step back.

" Not so brave now, he?"

"Just leave the woman alone. I don't want to hurt you."

The man barked a laugh.

"You hurting me?", he turned around to the other men,"did ya hear that, boys? This guy wants trouble!"

"Then that's what he'll get!", one of the men shouted back, then walked over to Robert too. The other two man had captured the woman and started to drag her away.

Robert jumped forward but the two men blocked his way.

"Where are they bringing her? Leave her!"

"Not yer business."

Suddenly the woman managed to free herself and ran towards Robert and the other men. In that moment Robert recognized that the woman was this Miss Charming from The Empire. The men captured her again and dragged her away. More rough and faster than the first time. She could barely stand on her feet.

His other self screamed inside Robert Jekyll's mind and he couldn't hold him back anymore. He fell on his knees and his eyes turned a bright blue for a moment and his veins became stronger and darker. He let out a terrifying scream, stood up and turned back to the men in front of him. Their fist were trembling and their eyes wide open in the horror they just witnessed.

Hyde threw one of the men to the side with one arm against a wall. A cracking was to be heard and blood spilled out of the man's head when he hit the ground. With the other hand Hyde had grabbed the man's collar and held him a few inches over the ground.

"Where are they bringing her?!"

"Won't tell ya!", the man breathed out.

Hyde threw him to the ground and stepped with one foot on the man's chest. The man could hardly breathe as the pressure on his chest grew with every passing second.

"Next try. Now: Where. Are. They. Bringing. Her?"

Hyde spoke dangerously calm.

"Bill's Warehouse!"

"And where is that?"

"Down this street. Right outside town."

The man's face was bright red. He tried to cough but no air reached his lungs. Hyde kicked him in the face. He didn't care whether he killed him or not. He had something more important to do and sprinted down the street.

When Hyde arrived at the warehouse he found the door locked. Luckily, a window was open just on the next floor of the building and he could climb in. He heard the men shouting and followed the sound. He rushed down some stairs and walked into the room without hesitation.

The men had tied Bella up on a chair and shouted something about wanting money from her. They hadn't noticed Hyde yet.

"...you'll give us 90% of what ya get. Or else I and the boys- why are ya smiling?"

Hyde knocked one of them down. The other jumped back to the other side of the room.

Hyde turned to Bella.

"Can I help you, darling?" He smirked. Then freed her from the ropes the men had used.

"You took quite some time." Bella smiled at him.

"Sorry, I'll make up for it later." He winked at her. "Now, what about this guy?"

"I think he learned his lesson."

Hyde went over to the man.

"Don't you ever mess with her again, understood?"

The man nodded, then tried to run out. Hyde knocked him out.

"Just to be sure."

He turned to Bella.

"Anything planned for tonight?"

"No. I'm all yours." She smiled.

He grinned back at her.

They walked out of the warehouse and in the night.


End file.
